Because of a Game of I Never
by charliesbyfarmyfavoriteweasley
Summary: Lily and James have been acting oddly for the past few weeks, and their friends want to know what's up. So they come up with a plan to find out what their friends are hiding from them.


I own Nothing! Enjoy. =)

It was a month into their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the friends of James Potter and Lily Evans could be seen having a whispered conversation in the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily and James were out on rounds, as they were both heads this year, so there wouldn't be a chance for them to interrupt or overhear them. The two had been acting strange for weeks but whenever they were asked about it they brushed off their friends and said that they were imagining things. So on this chilly Thursday night six of the seven other seventh year Gryffindors were trying to come up with how to find out what was up.

"They aren't going to admit it on their own," Marlene McKinnon pointed out. She was one of Lily's best friends. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. She was around 5'7'' and only had eyes for her boyfriend of six months, Sirius Black.

"Yeah, whatever is going on they obviously don't want other people to know," Remus Lupin agreed from his position on the couch. .

"So how are we gonna get them to tell us?" asked Frank Longbottom. He was the keeper on the Quidditch team, and had a longtime girlfriend Alice Prewett.

"Trick them?" Alice suggested.

"Yeah that will work," Sirius scoffed, and Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Be nice Sirius," Hestia Jones chastised, and then added playfully, "Can't you control your boyfriend Marlene?" The six of them laughed at the thought of Sirius Black being controlled. He was a free spirit and known womanizer, so it shocked everyone, including himself that he had been with Marlene for six months.

"I don't know, Alice has a point, we're going to have to trick them," Remus said, bringing the group back to the task at hand.

"Well it's not like we can Veritaserum them," Hestia said sounding disappointed. Sirius perked up, he had an idea, and that meant nothing good for anyone.

"I have an idea!" he told them, and he sounded really excited. "We can play I Never and put Veritaserum in their drinks!" They just kind of stared at him for a few minutes.

"That could work," Frank said slowly.

"We could play tomorrow night!" Alice squealed, she really like that idea, there were several things she had been trying to get out of her friends and this would be the perfect opportunity to find out.

"But how are we going to get Veritaserum?" asked Hestia, she too liked this plan, but she wanted to make sure they had all the details down.

"We have some," Sirius said nonchalantly, "Remus and I can get the fire whiskey after classes tomorrow, and we can play tomorrow night in the Heads common room." They all agreed and went their separate ways since it was now two in the morning and they had classes in the morning.

Meanwhile…

Lily and James were walking quietly down the hall towards the heads common room. They had just finished rounds for the night and were looking forward to not having to deal with anyone for the next few hours. They approached the portrait and James said,

"Merlin's fuzzy purple slippers,"and the portrait allowed them to enter. Lily went in quickly followed by James.

Not two seconds after the portrait closed behind them James had Lily up against the wall and was snogging her passionately. Lily let out a soft moan as James attacked her neck and she ran her hands up his shoulders and into his hair and pulled it slightly.

"James," she said breathlessly, "they're starting to get suspicious." James reluctantly pulled his lips away from his girlfriend's neck and nodded.

"I know," he said as his hazel eyes bored into her sparkling emerald green ones. "But we can't do anything about it right now. We'll worry about it tomorrow. Right now I really just want to snog you." And with that he captured her lips again, and pushed her harder against the wall, causing her to lose all trains of thought.

I know it's kind of short but the next chapter will be longer. Please review!=)


End file.
